


Sweep me off my feet

by BellaLovesBooks



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 21:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9092185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaLovesBooks/pseuds/BellaLovesBooks
Summary: Baz tranfers to Simons school, and he, Simon, Penny and Agatha become close friends. But Simon wants to be something more. Is it possible that Baz feels the same?High-school boys falling in love._______________________________This wasn't meant to happen but I just kind of wrote it... Sorry. Enjoy.





	

There was a new boy on the bus.  
Normally I wouldn't care about anyone beyond Penny and Agatha, occasionally a few others. The rest were noisy, or pushy, or just kept to themselves. But this was the kind of boy that was impossible to ignore.

He had an aura of confidence to the point of cockiness, power and intelligence. It was written in the proud tilt to his chin or quirk of his eyebrow, the way he looked anyone who dared stare for long in the eye, making sure they would look away first. His face was drawn in bold lines, a strong jawline and pronounced cheekbones. His hair was swept back in glossy black waves that kissed his collar, and his grey eyes revealed nothing of his thoughts. Tall and athletic-looking, he was undeniably... hot, beautiful, god-like. Anything would work. He strode onto the bus and gracefully folded himself into an empty seat, instantly taking out a book and burying himself in it. 

"Simon. Simon!" Penny snapped her fingers in front of my face. "close your mouth, it's unbecoming." I quickly closed my mouth with an audible pop, blushing slightly as Penny and Agatha laughed. I hadn't even realised I was gaping. I wasn't the only one; The girls across the row from us were giggling and nudging each other, craning their necks for a better view. The boys behind them were staring, sizing him up, marking him as competition or prey.   
Of course, it wasn't unusual for new kids to start catching the bus after transferring to the school. However, on the first day most got driven by their parents. I admired the boys bravery in facing the bus on the first day. The rest of the way to school I listened only half-heartedly to Penny and Agatha's conversation, to busy staring at the boy. 

"Simon? Are you listening?" Demanded Agatha, half irritated, half amused.   
"Huh? Oh, uh... Sorry. What were you saying?" I smiled sheepishly as she rolled her eyes.  
"I was saying that Penny is going to have to watch her back this year." She repeated, obviously exasperated.  
"What? Why? Are you okay?" I asked, instantly worried about my friend. If anyone was giving her trouble, they'd have to answer to me. Not that she needed it of course; Penny was the toughest person I knew. I'll never let her forget the time in kindergarten when she brought the biggest kid in our class to his knees because he stole her favourite toy.  
"I mean, she'll have to watch her back as dux. Baz is sure going to give her a run for her money."   
"Baz? Who's Baz?" What a weird name.  
"The new boy that you can't take your eyes off. You're obviously star-struck!" She said, and Penny laughed loudly. I ignored them in what I hoped was a dignified silence.  
So his name was Baz. So he was smart and good-looking. Some people get all the luck, I grumbled to myself.

"Wait. How do you know him?" I asked, curious. Agatha sighed and flipped her sheet of silvery hair behind her shoulder.  
"At some work party. His father is my mum's boss. We met there, but I haven't seen him since. I didn't realise that he was transferring here."   
Agatha's mum worked at some big expensive company. I knew her family was rich, but if Baz's father was the boss he must be rolling in it. It wasn't like I was poor or anything; If I thought about it, I was probably amongst some of the luckiest in the world, ever since Penny's family had fostered me. 

"If you know him, why don't you talk to him? Invite him over here to sit with us so he isn't alone?" Penny was saying. Before I could protest, Agatha shrugged.  
"Baz!" She yelled. Only Agatha could get away with making that much noise on public transport. He glanced up involuntarily, his eyes falling on us and glinting with recognition as he noticed Agatha. She was waving him over, and he sauntered up the bus towards us. Too late, I realised the only spare seat was beside me, and he fell into it after a moments hesitation. I prayed that my face wasn't as red as it felt, but judging from Penny's smirk I was a tomato. I tried not to notice the way his shirt stretched across his shoulders, or the way his tapped his long fingers against his knee. Honestly I did.

"Baz, this is Penny and Simon. Guys, this is Baz." He nodded at us both, his eyes lingering on me. I silently willed my blush to fade, furious with myself.  
"Agatha. Long time, no see." His voice was warm and deep, his accent posh.   
"Yes, well. I never forgave you for sneaking up that bottle of wine. My head was throbbing like anything the next day." He smirked, and I felt my heart flutter.  
"Ah, Agatha. It's not my fault that I can hold my liquor far better than you." She raised a delicate eyebrow.  
"Now now Basilton, just because I was as drunk as a horse does not mean I forgot all of your little confessions." She smiled wickedly and he glared at her.  
"Agatha. This is why we haven't seen each other in so long; I've forgotten how unbearably irritating you can be." His words held no trace of malice in them, and she laughed.

"Anyway, let's see then." She demanded, and he looked as confused as I felt.  
"What?" He asked, and she rolled her eyes mightily.   
"Your time-table. Honestly." He bent down to retrieve it from his bag, his hand momentarily brushing my leg. I bit my lip to refrain from gasping. Agatha snatched it from his hands, examining it. He snatched it back.  
"All of the advanced classes, of course. You'll be stuck with Penny all the time." He glanced across at her, sizing her up. She smiled smugly.  
"I look forward to beating you." She said sweetly, and he snorted.   
"You wish." Not liking the glint in Penny's eyes, I dared to lean a little closer to see the time-table, revelling in how close he was.   
"We'll have English, Chemistry and Sport together." I told him, and for the first time since he got on the bus, he smiled. It was small and quick but it set me off blushing all over again.  
"Excellent. What are the teachers like?" He asked, and my heart skipped with the fact that we were having an actual conversation.

"Mr McUen, who teaches English, is a waste of time. He just likes the sound of his own voice and the feeling of being smarter than everyone else. Ms Lester for Chemistry is great, she teaches you everything. And Mrs Turner who teaches Sport is ok, she gets a little bit too much into it sometimes. Especially soccer. She loves soccer." I shuddered at the thought. I was clumsy and uncoordinated and basically a walking nightmare on the pitch. Baz's eyes lit up, and it was rather beautiful to watch.  
"I love soccer, I was on the team at my old school. Do you reckon we'll get to play much?"   
By the time we got to school, it seemed Baz had joined our 'clique'. He just seemed to naturally fit; He got along with all of us. He was funny in a dry, sarcastic kind of way, and willing to debate with Penny, something Agatha and I refused to do. 

"I'm glad that you got him to sit with us. He's great." I quietly confided to Agatha, as Penny and Baz debated the befits of learning shakespeare for later life. She smirked.  
"He really is something, isn't he?" She said, and there was a note of pride in her voice.   
"Do you like him?" I asked, trying to sound casual but managing to just sound jealous. Of course she did. They would look perfect together. Baz and a beautiful girl. Of course I knew that Baz wouldn't even be into boys let alone me, but the thought of seeing them together made my heart twist with jealousy. I almost laughed out loud at myself; How could I be jealous of a boy I had known for less than a day?

Agatha looked startled, and then laughed. "No, no, he's just a really good mate. Oh my god, no Simon. You idiot. The thing is... You can't tell anyone, ok? Even his own parents don't know. Baz isn't even into girls. He's gay. So don't worry, you have a chance. And a pretty good one too, judging by the way he was ogling at you." I blushed bright red, and my heart felt as though it were beating in my throat. Agatha smirked at the grin that refused to leave my face. There was a new spring in my step as we walked through the school gates.


End file.
